mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald O'Dell
' Gerald O'Dell' played by Skyler Gisondo is a young boy with supposed divine healing powers and even became a faith healer by another name God's Little Finger. He used to always shout "God's Little Finger says heal!" during his faith healings. He appeared in I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 2). God's Little Finger After kneeling by his comatose brother's bedside to pray for him, asking God for advice. Randy tells Joy, Darnell and Catalina they have to find the young faith healer by the name God's Little Finger who helped Earl and Joy before. Joy and Catalina are believers, even though a faith healer once cured Catalina's grandma of restless legs syndrome right before she died of cancer, so three of them includuing Darnell head off to find the healer whose real name is Gerald O'Dell, only to discover the young boy has lost his faith and is now wearing gloves so he doesn't touch anybody by accident. He changed his mind about helping people after he saw Earl and Joy robbed and hurt people on the news. He and his family can no longer do revivals, nor have no fancy two-story house. Now even his father Carter O'Dell kills posssums to keep making money and get his family by, though Darnell and Joy don't agree with doing the same thing he did for his family since they also learned he charged people for faith healing. Randy shows him Earl's list to prove that Earl is no longer a bad guy and has turned his life around. But when Joy after explaining her own bad deeds and her 'good' personality without use of a list or anything else to make up for that, mouths off, even calling him "God's Middle Finger", the boy shuts down again. To prove that Joy is not technically evil, Darnell creates a video reel of her digitally inserted into various noble circumstances, including congratulating US soldiers in Afghanistan and praying with the Pope. It works; the boy agrees to help Earl. Back at the hospital, Randy and Joy along with Darnell and the boy's mother Donna O'Dell bring the faith healer to Earl's room. Everyone gathered and the young boy tries, but nothing happens. His father Carter O'Dell walks in and stopping his son from pulling the plugs of Earl's life support machines to continue try, only to tell the boy that the whole faith healer thing was a trick and a scam. Since few years ago that day when a poor bird hit itself on window and was thought to be dead, only to wake up and flew out of Gerald's hands, His father Carter convinces people that his son possesses healing powers from God, thus made the whole thing up so they could make money. In the end, the truth ends up setting the young boy free to be a normal kid again now he can no longer wear gloves to school every day and can everybody including kids his age besides cafeteria ladies. Though his mother Donna was very disappointed in her husband that he not only lied to his own family, but also lied and cheated sick and injured people out of thousands of dollars. So, Gerald asked Randy and his family to crossed him off the list, and he and his family left to start a new, normal life, Category:Characters Category:Characters on Earl's list Category:Season 3 characters Category:Living characters